


journal transcript thing

by Wilde_Shade



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/pseuds/Wilde_Shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something i found on my cousin's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	journal transcript thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solsticezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/gifts).



I’m home visiting for the holidays. Christmas and New Years and shit. It’s my first time back since Gran died and all her stuff not worth anything is boxed up and shoved upstairs in the laundry building. Since there’s fuck all to do here, I marched my bored ass up there one night and broke open a couple.

 

There were just papers mostly. Old bills and Christmas and birthday cards. Legal crap and scraps of wrapping paper no one thought to throw away, apparently. There was a book shoved at the bottom though. The binding was pretty much gone and most of the pages were loose, but it was still discernible. It was Gran’s diary from when she was a kid and I thought that was pretty cool.

 

I read the whole thing in one sitting. It was mostly about inconsequential shit. Work and her education and a few entries about boys that I, seriously, might have been better off not reading. And then there were some entries about my late Uncle Harold.

 

Uncle Harold died before I was born. Before my parents were born even.  No offense to the deceased, but I didn’t/still don’t give a rat’s ass about him. Gotta say though, these particular entries were weird enough that I’m transcribing them onto my computer. So here we go:

 

\---

 

10/20

 

I didn’t write the letter. I don’t care what mom says. Dad gave me a switching but he’s wrong. They both are. Harold wrote it. I know his handwriting. Angels must have delivered it down personally.

 

\---

 

10/25

 

Another letter came today. I don’t remember it so great and dad threw it in the fire  but it said something like, It’s pretty here but lonely without you. I miss you. Look forward to seeing you again. - Harold.

 

Dad gave me another switching. Twit. There’s a crazy on the loose snatching up kids. You’d think he’d appreciate me more right now. You’d think that.

 

\---

 

11/12

 

Another letter from Harold. I got to it first this time obviously. They never read my diary. It’ll be safe here.

 

\---

 

11/20

 

I’ve been going to the woods first thing just to see if there’s a new letter at the scuppernongs. I got to this letter cause of that. I don’t want another switching.

 

I think Harold might still be alive.

 

\---

 

12/02

 

Harold’s alive.

 

\---

 

12/02

 

I saw him in the woods today. No joke. He was wearing the same wool jacket and stocking cap I saw him in last. He left another letter. I put it in here. What’s he doing? I should bring him home.

 

\---

 

I just g

 

\---

 

12/05

 

Two nights ago, I went into the woods to look for Harold.  I

 

\---

 

It was late and dark and there was snow on the ground. Not much. Just a little because flurries were coming down. I had on my big padded coat and my scarf and the gloves dad bought me for riding because brambles really smart when you run into them at night. I had to go late. Otherwise there would have been questions. I’m still in trouble with dad.

 

I brought one of the lamps and I found him pretty quick. He was standing behind the scuppernongs laying down a letter. I yelled at him and he ran and I followed and we both went deep into the woods until I was all turned around and backwards and my throat was raw from shouting.

 

He disappeared real suddenly into the dark. I stopped and yelled some and listened. I heard something moving and it sounded like an animal. A coyote maybe and that made me nervous. I shouted for Harold some more. Shouted and shouted and shouted because it was cold and dangerous and I needed to go back home and I wanted him to come with me.

 

And then something hit me in the head. Not hard or anything. Real soft because it was paper. Pages of stationary raining down from the sky with the slow flurries.

 

I looked up and I saw Harold. He was up high in the trees. We climbed them a lot when we were younger and I yelled up at him “Come  down here now!” because it was cold and it was dark and there might be wild animals around and I was scared. “Come down here now or I’m coming up after you!” because I would and I could and I did.

 

I’m no slouch at climbing trees but this was a tough one. Tall and narrow enough that I had to set my lamp down to get my arms and legs around it just right. I shimmied all the way up to the branches but they were narrow and long and didn’t look like they’d hold my weight much less Harold’s.

 

“Harold!” I said. “Harold get down and come home!” And I reached for the shape of his jacket in the dark. I leaned out on the limb and I reached out for it. Stretched and stretched until my fingertips just grazed the end of it like just barely. And I realized it was just his coat and only his coat and I tried to grab it but the branch had it. It was like an arm. One long arm with real pale fingers and it snapped in and tried to grab me.

 

I fell. I must have. Suddenly I was upside down. I couldn't see nothing because it had me by the ankle. My skirt was over my eyes and so was my hair and it was real cold. I screamed and swung round as the tree I’d been climbing c

 

and I don’t know I don’t I

 

He had a suit on. It looked like the one that undertaker fellow wore. The guy who buried a big box of nothing and acted like it was Harold. His suit was like that except darker. Like ink. Wet like ink too. It grabbed me.

 

I dragged the ground. When he swung me round. I dragged some. It hurt but I got the lamp and I threw it at him and I fell and I ran and got inside and I locked the door and I went to my room and I and I locked the door and I locked the door and I

 

And I’m not going out to look for Harold again.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary. I found this on my cousin's computer. I got her laptop, which was really sweet of her family. Guys, if you happen to read this TY and sorry for posting this online without asking or telling you or anything. It's just she was my Gran too and this was weird so yeah. Just wanted to put it out there to see if anyone could make sense of it and whatever.
> 
> I miss you Katie! Thanks for the postcards. Even if no one believes me. XP
> 
> Anyway! If you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaa
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> shouldgobringherhome
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a  
> a
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> h  
> o  
> m  
> e  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a  
> a
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> aa
> 
>  
> 
> a
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> "!gniK nrobwen eht ot yrolG"gnis slegna dlareh dlareh dlareh ehT !kraH leunammE ruo ,suseJ llewdot nam dlareh dlareh dlareh htiw nam sa desaelPytieD etanracni eht liaHees daehdoG eht hself ni hisarmsaresolong delieVbmow s'nigriV a dlareh dlareh fo gnirpsffO "!gniK nrobwen eht ot yrolG" gnis slegna dlareh ehT !kraH htrib dnoces meht evig ot nroBhtrae fo snos eht esiar ot nroB


End file.
